Haruko's Sister
by Rebel to Sell
Summary: Reposted. Why are these things happening to me again? It all started with that girl who stopped at the shop..Haruko's sister, she says. This is just what I need, more bad luck. It's just like what happened when Haruko was around..


**Haruko's sister**

**A/N:** Woo freaking hoo, kitties, I'm back and better then ever. As I sit here and type this, I wonder why the hell any one let me write this story. xD The spelling and grammar is bad! Oh my bob, I can only imagine what the hell was going through my mind! I embarrass myself..-Snickers.- Any ways, I will be rewriting this story and finish it for all of you people who don't read it..HO-RAY! Be happy!

**Summary:** Why are these things happening to me again? It all started with that girl who stopped at the shop.."Haruko's sister," she says. This is just what I need, more bad luck. It's just like what happened when Haruko was around..Robots popping out of my head and every thing! Not again..

You like my new summary, yesss? Just say yes! Because that summary was completely effing random!

**11:47 PM...Z? **

**Disclaimer**: Shit...I'm gonna go kill a party clown..

* * *

**Chapter one: Twenty Questions **

A girl with light pink hair and golden eyes stood atop of the hill, glancing down at the little city below her with disdain. She was clad in black and the only splash of color was the occasional red, which was barely even noticeable. She swung around, the chains hanging loosely from her pants jingled, and put her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Eh...I guess he's down there," She stated to her black vespa, which she had so righteously named Li-kun. She found it funny how her and Haruko's vespa's names rhymed. With a huff, she plopped down onto her vespa, which revved then took off down the hill. The girl didn't even bother holding on, she just leaned back with a grin on her face as she began her search for this kid named..'Naota'.

----

Summer time was a time for teens to be free of work and school, isn't? Or is that just me..Well, the fact of the matter is that it's summer and I was stuck working at my father's bread store. Yippee freaking skipee. Sighing, I rested my chin in the palm of my hand and stared boredly at the door through half lidded eyes, wondering what the hell could be worse then this. The small bell from the door jingled, signaling that a customer had entered, and I raised my eyes to the shadowy figure in the door way. My eyes traced her figure and, just by the curves, I could tell that it was a woman standing there.

She stepped out of the shadows and into the light, her eyes on me as a soft smile lit her playful features. She looked so much like Haruko that it was a bit frightening..Maybe it was Haruko..Maybe.

"Are you Naota Nandaba?" She inquired, raising an eye brow as she played with one of the many silver chains on her pants, her eyes never leaving me. I nodded, "Yeah and who are you?"

"Do you have any spicy bread?" She asked, her hand dropping as her smile widened.

"Who are you?" I repeated myself, leaning forward and taking her in. She really did wear a lot of black..

"You haven't answered my question," She stated, tilting her head and studying me as well. A few light pink locks of hair fell off of her shoulders and hung loosely near her elbows.

"You haven't answered mine," I growled, starting to get agitated. Just who the hell is this and why is she in this shop? And more importantly, why the hell does she look like Haruko!

"But I am the customer," She replied easily, shifting her attention from me and glancing around the store, a grin on her face. As I shook my head, her eyes were suddenly back on me, and I had the odd feeling that she could see into my soul. I bit back a shudder and shook my head, "No, we don't have any. Now, just who the hell are you!"

"Your seventeen, aren't you?" She inquired, but it almost sounded like a statement. She gave me a quizzical look and I sighed loudly, giving her a sign that I was annoyed by her questions.

"Yes, I am, and I'm betting your sixteen or seventeen to! Now, lets stop playing twenty fucking questions! Tell me who the hell are you!" I cried, glaring at her. She laughed and shook her head, making me fume.

"Funny..I'm sixteen, yeah...Nice guessing!" Her laughter died down into a grin though it still bubbled in her eyes.

"Good to know! Now, what's your name!" I asked, exasperated and very angry. I balled my hands into fists tightly as I glared at her, trying not to let my anger get the best of me.

"Why are you so eager to know?" Her grin seemed to widen as she asked this.

"Just tell me!" I yelled and she smiled brightly, nodding, "All right! That's it! Let that anger out!"

"Shut up and tell me!" I closed my eyes tightly and slammed my fist onto the counter. She laughed again and I felt blinding anger rush over me. FUCK HER! Who the hell does she think she is!  
"I'm Ayikou, Haruko's younger sister," She stated finally, her fingers laced between the belt loops of her pants. I felt my anger wash away the instant she had said 'Haruko' and I opened my eyes wide, staring at her curiously.

"What? Where's Haruko then? Why isn't she here!" I demanded but I regretted ever even asking as I watched the happiness drain away almost instantly from her face. Her eyes became down cast and she was suddenly as still as a pole.

"Haruko died," She whispered quietly, sparing me a glance. I took a stop back, biting my lower lip to keep the gasp in as I stared at her in disbelief, shaking my head.

"Y-your lying!" I yelled at her, though it did no good, for I was trying to convince myself that the only woman I had ever loved was dead..

"Why in all nine levels of hell would I lie about something like this!" She asked, one eye narrowed and an eye brow raised as she stared at me. I shook my head, telling myself over and over that Haruko wasn't dead. But she was...and her own sister even told me. I slammed my fists onto the counter once more and hissed, "Dammit!" She looked at me curiously then sighed softly, brushing a few locks of hair out eyes.

"How! How could you let her die!" Suddenly, I was before her, my hands gripping her shirt tightly and my cheeks flushed with anger. Her eyes bore into mine and she looked a bit frightened as she shoved me away.

"I don't know she died, all right!" She cried, shifting her gaze away from me and staring at the floor below. "If I knew, don't you think I would have at least tried to prevent her death! She's my sister for gods sake!" I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it as she shot me a wounded look. A few moments of silence passed and then I asked her, before I could stop myself, "Why are you here? There has to be a reason, besides telling me about Haruko's death, that your here.."

"Haruko wanted me to," She replied, a catlike smile on her face as she gazed at me, laughter in her eyes once more, "it was in her will. I was supposed to watch over you. Because she said when she dies that odd things will be happening to you again." I stared at her then rolled my eyes heaven ward.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"Are you deaf or something?" She inquired, looking at my curiously. I opened my mouth to say something then closed it and shook my head.

"What do you mean odd things?" I asked, shrugging off the question about the deaf thing.

"Like when stuff came out of your head and everything. It'll be happening again," She snickered, her eyes lighting up brightly. I groaned and rolled my eyes heavenward once more, muttering, "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Wish I were.." She stated brightly, leaning against the shelf and staring out the door through half lidded eyes. "I suppose, since I am watching over you, I have to stay here.." She slowly fixed her gaze on me, a smirk playing across her face.

"Yeah..." I grumbled, not even bothering to look at her.

"Great!" She stated cheerfully. She jumped up and disappeared out the door, only to reappear moments later with a black guitar case. My gaze lingered on the case as I wondered about it but I didn't ask any questions, I only looked at her with a brow raised. To freaky..

"Follow me," I walked her to my room in silence. In fact, the whole house was silent, since no one else was home...Thankfully...I could only imagine my fathers look of happiness if he saw Ayikou, mistaking her for Haruko like I had earlier. I pushed open my door and she sauntered in, glancing around with a childlike curiosity as she set her guitar case on my bed. Her eyes finally stopped on the top bunk and I all ready knew the question she was gonna ask before she even opened her mouth.

"I guess I sleep on the top?" Ayikou turned to me, her hands on the bars as she braced herself to climb.

"I guess so." I replied softly. She smiled and jumped up, climbing onto the top bunk, disappearing for a moment. Her voice shattered the moments silence, "All right then."

* * *

Oh me gee! That didn't take long at all! xD

**12:20 AM ...Z?**


End file.
